Racing Hearts 2: Meet the American Rivals
by AzaKochou-Heartbreaker
Summary: This is a sequal to Racing Hearts by Dkwolves. She gave me permission to do this. Its the same characters except for the new team that is in the story. The Wild Butterflies. Enjoy. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Its summer vacation for me so I have tons of free time after I get done with my summer homework for my AP and Honors class. Well anyways this is the sequal to Racing Hearts by Dkwolves (.net/s/3751890/1/Racing_Hearts). So you NEED to read her story first and then come back to mine. If you already have read it then enjoy! And feel free to give me ideas! I will try my best to incorporate them into the story.

Enjoy!

Note: This chapter was redone!

* * *

"Hey! Have you guys heard the news!" Tomoyo came running into the Clow's Café, waving the local newspapers. It was summer and there no school. Tomoyo's raven color hair was pulled up into a hurried ponytail and a light blue head band held any stray hairs in place. She came and sat next to a boy about her age with royal blue hair and glasses. Across from her was her best friend, Sakura. Sakura's normally auburn hair, which was shoulder length the year before, was now long and pulled into a neat ponytail. She was sharing a strawberry and chocolate shake with the guy next to her.

Sakura smiled at her long time friend. "I won't know until you tell us." She laughed softly as her companion was playing with her hair.

"Azaelia Kochou of the Wild Butterflies is coming here and is racing-" Tomoyo was cut off by the ringing of Sakura's cell. Tomoyo glared at the phone as Sakura answered it.

"Touya, Tomoyo is going to kill you now." She laughed at the response. "I can hear Ryo on the other end. Why is he so happy?" She was silent for a while. Everyone there at the table all leaned forward and stopped their individual conversations, sensing that whatever Sakura's older brother had to say was interesting. "You're coming here for a race?" Another pause of silence; it was driving everyone crazy. "YOU'RE RACING THE WILD BUTTERFLIES!" Sakura practically screamed. Lucky they were the only ones there. She was so surprised that they could hear Touya complaining of a broken ear drum. "Well, when does your guys' plane arrive?" Sakura nearly dropped the phone when she looked at the person banging the window by their table. "I'm so going to kill you!" She had shut the phone and yelled at the guy behind the window.

Touya Kinomoto came into the café with his two companions. He had brown hair and matching eyes, even though Sakura had emerald eyes. He was tall and you could tell that he could break every bone in your body if you really provoked him. His companions were about his height but completely different from each other. On Touya's right was a guy with pitch black hair. On the other hand was a mix of dark brown and black hair. He raised his hand, carefree to the group.

"Syaoran! Eriol! What's up guys?" The ultra dark brown hair guy said.

Syaoran nodded as Eriol smiled and answered. "Hey Ryo, Takashi. Just finding out that you guys are racing the number one ranked American racing team."

Sakura just sat there, glaring at her older brother. "I can't believe that you're racing her and her team."

Touya just shrugged. "She accepted. She knows that her team is much better than mine."

"You what?" Sakura was now standing up to her brother.

The group was now very quiet. They haven't seen Sakura and her brother argue a lot. Ryo and Takashi were deadly silent, both know what the Kinomoto siblings were like when either one of them was mad. Touya just smiled and pulled a chair from a near by table and sat down next to his sister and Tomoyo. She sat down, but that scowl on her face was still there. "Yeah. I challenged her to a race and she accepted. Maybe she thought that we were worth the time."

"Or maybe she thought that she could kick your guys' asses." A girl with short strawberry color hair said from the counter. She had came in a little while after Touya and his gang. She wore a blue witch's hat with a matching blue outfit. She had black ribbons wrapped around one arm and around her neck. The guy behind the counter gave her a drink tray with seven drinks on it. She thanked him and waved to the group.

Syaoran looked at his still fuming girlfriend and her still calm brother. "Who was that?"

Sakura took a calming breath and tried to calm down again. "Her name is Strawberry Kochou. She's Azaelia's younger sister. I've watched her races on the internet. I wanted to do some research on this great American team. Andrew Studer and Azaelia hold the first rank spots and her sister holds the second spot. She's known as the Dancing Butterfly because of her fluid movements on the tracks. Compared to all of us, she's way better." Sakura explained, taking a drink of her melting shake.

"And compared to me, her sister, Azaelia, is the best. Which is why I challenged her." Touya said as the waiter brought him a mint chocolate shake.

"I can't believe you challenged _her_." Sakura muttered underneath her breath.

Azaelia sneezed as she waited by her car. Her white 1991 Nissan 240S was up on jacks while the team's mechanic was underneath the car, making sure that no one had install anything new on her car without his permission. She could hear his laughter from underneath the car. "What are you laughing about, Connor?" She was laughing herself.

"Someone thinkin' about ya, huh?" Connor's quiet but deep voice called from underneath the car. Connor Davidson had known Azaelia since high school and helped her with all of her car troubles; that was until he found out that she was a street racer and declared him to be her only mechanic. She, of course, tried to talk him out of it, but Connor was just as stubborn as her.

She laughed softly. "I don't know." She sat down on her heels, making her about the same level as the bottom of the car, where she could look at him better. "So anything new?"

Connor looked up as much as he could. His light green eyes met with her crystal blue ones. Connor slide over, making room for her to get underneath as well. "Come here and see for yourself."

She looked down at her attire. She was wearing a black tank top with a purple and black butterfly on her back, the team's symbol; her army cargo pants came to about her knees. She looked up to catch Connor's looking her over as well. Everyone said that she was very beautiful with her brown hair and her flattering figure. She smiled when their eyes met once again, and then climbed underneath the car. "Well? What do you want me to see?" Once Connor became her and then the team's mechanic, he won't let her work on her racing car and her personal car.

Connor laughed as he pointed to one of the cylinders. "See this one?" She was nodding when he looked over at her. Her bright eyes were looking at the cylinders, analyzing them and all of the other parts in her car. Before Connor, Azaelia's older brother and cousin handled her car problems both on her personal and racing cars. They had shown her what things were and where they went and what they do. Connor watched her as she looked careful at the engine and all the inner workings. "This will help your speed and drifts. Other than that, there's nothing new. Thankfully the guys back home followed my orders to the key." That rewarded him with one of her laughs and a smile.

"Everything looks great. You are the best, Connor!" Azaelia said as her younger sister came up the driveway of Azaelia's great uncle's place.

"Best at what?" The sound of Strawberry's voice made both of them jump and blush. Connor climbed out from underneath the car and helped Azaelia up.

Azaelia smiled with pink cheeks. "Fixing our cars."

Strawberry just looked at them with a 'ok' look and handed them their drinks before heading into the nice home.

Azaelia was sipping her favorite shake, mint chocolate. Connor was lost in his own thoughts when Azaelia's voice brought him crashing back to reality. "We should head in. Uncle Jack wants to welcome everyone with the Kochou's famous ribs." He nodded as he and her set their drinks down and began cleaning up the tools and setting her car down. "I'll drive the car back to the parking garage."

"May I come with? I don't think that I ever ridden in your race car."

Azaelia's laugh pierced the air around them. "Sure." She brought out a little bell that Uncle Jack gave everyone and gave it a little shake. Two maids instantly came running out of the house. "Can you take our drinks in? And tell Uncle that Connor and I are going out for a little spin." The maids nodded as they took the drinks into the house. Azaelia thanked them as her and Connor climbed into the car. They drove off at the highest speed the car could muster. Azaelia looked over at him periodically. "You okay?"

Connor looked over at Azaelia and saw the excitement rushing through her. He knew that she ached to go faster and show him her real talent for this sport. "Yeah I'm fine. So this is what it's like when you race huh?" He could see the smile forming on her soft pink lips. Azaelia rarely wore make-up, only eye shadow that made her eyes pop with brightness and life.

"Yeah. I get a rush of excitement and apprehension whenever I get into the car. Dave taught me this love and I hope I can teach it to my children." Her hand went subconsciously to her stomach. Connor followed this movement and had a look of sorrow. Back home, Azaelia was a star. She was suppose to become the next race star princess; her elder brother, Dave was the current prince of race star companies. Because the Kochou family was the proud owners of all the race tracks and race car, Dave, Azaelia, and Strawberry were to inherit parts of the company. It was natural that Dave would be the head CEO and president of all the companies. Azaelia would be the princess of racing and be the president of the tracks and cars. Strawberry was to become the next race star driver and represent the family at all sporting events unless she was racing.

"You will." Connor said, laying his hand over hers, smiling at her.

She looked over at him, worry clouding her eyes. "Are you okay? Am I driving too fast?"

He laughed softly. "No you're not driving too fast. And I'm just fine."

As they walked in, the team was sitting at the table, chatting loudly as always when the team ate together, which was every night since they lived together. When they saw the two walk in, all chatter stopped, seeing the two close friend laughing and talking together. At the end of the table sat a man in his golden years. He wore the tradition Chinese clothing and his growing grey hair combed. He had the same color of eyes as Azaelia's parents, dark brown. When he saw this, he laughed happily for his great-niece; he wanted her to be happy especially since not only was she inheriting the family title of Princess of racing, which her aunt currently held, but all of his riches. Of course, his sister's family would be given riches and estates, but Azaelia would inherit all of his Chinese estates and riches there.

"We'll now have our dinner, Elizabeth." He instructed the maid that was sitting just behind him. Unlike some of his business friends, he treated his servants like equals and with kindness. That he taught his family and was proud that they felt the same way as he did about his business friends. As servants brought the supper into the dining room, the room filled with questions for the two. The guys were slapping hands and patting him on the back while the girls on the team and a few of the maids that waited on the female team members were questioning and smiling with their female team leader. Because Azaelia was the captain of the girls and was the great niece of their host, she sat up next to him and with her partner in the ranks and level, Andrew Studer, on the other side of her. Andrew finally put a stop to the chattering by standing up.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I want to give a toast to our female captain and mechanic. Azaelia, the crown jewel in your family's crown, not only were you an amazing girlfriend, you were and still are an amazing friend. You are the best of the best of us. Keep your head up and continue to be that angel we all know that you are." He smiled at the team leader, who was blushing.

The rest of the night was full of chatter and laughing. Azaelia slipped out to the patio, looking up at the sky. She spun around when she heard someone come out. She had expected to see either Connor or Strawberry, but instead it was her brother-like friend, Alexander. He and Strawberry both held the positions of second best. "What's up?" She went back to looking at her symbol ever since she was young, the full moon.

"Just came out here to see the stars." Alexander came up next to her. They had been best friends ever since they were toddlers.

"So what do you think of Great Uncle Jack? Reminds me of you at times." Azaelia smiled at him and gently bumped him with her elbow.

That got him to laugh softly. "I can see where you get your humor. Nervous?" He asked out of the blue. It was known to the entire team that they could read each other's emotions by just looking at them or being around each other.

"Y-yeah." She surprised herself by admitting that in fact, she was nervous. She was racing the number one ranked Japanese team.

About a month ago, she was contacted by the leader of the team, Touya Kinomoto. He was almost as good as her; she was just half a second faster. The team was shocked to find out that they were flying to China to race a team from Japan. They thought that they would be racing in Japan. But apparently the team's leader has a sister in China who's as good as Strawberry. What really happened was that they both wanted a fair race so they picked a place where they both didn't know the terrain.

"You'll do great. You are the amazing Red Butterfly, aren't you? Are you an imposter and is trying to steal my best friend's title?" He teased her. It got her to laugh so it must've worked.

"I know. Well we better get some rest; we have an early practice run tomorrow. Expect to be there all day. The race is in two weeks. I want us to be as ready as we can." She said as they walked back inside to the loud room.

* * *

Remember to hit that little green button and comment. This is my first time doing a sequal so please be patient with me and help me out. Remember to feel free on giving me ideas or help with the cars. Like Dkwolves, I know nothing on street racing or cars for a matter of fact. So if you do know stuff about this, please let me know. Thanks and remember to review!

Love,

AzaKochou


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know its been FOREVER since I worked on the RH2 but I am back on the job and going to rewrite the first chapter! :D Wish me luck. Sorry its been forever… school… and boys….and a lot of crap has gotten in the way but have no fear, for I am back. Just so you all know… I just broke up with my boyfriend so if ya can catch my emotions in the story… sorry -.-

As for the story, I could really use your guys help! I am a complete girl and know nothing about cars and racing so if you have information that you can help me with please pm me and I'll be praising you for centuries!

Edit: (12/5/2011)

Hey everyone! Im working as fast as I can go. Im waiting on some info my little brother has for me so I'll try and get the first chapter up_**hopefully**_ by the end of the year. And hopefully you guys will like this new version

Thanks guys!

AK


End file.
